X-O Manowar
X-O Manowar is published by Valiant Entertainment. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :X-O Manowar #25: 20 Mar 2019 Current Issue :X-O Manowar #26: 17 Apr 2019 Next Issue :X-O Manowar #1: Nov 2019 Status A new series is scheduled to launch in November 2019. Characters Main Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines X-O Manowar #26 X-O Manowar #25 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'X-O Manowar: Retribution' - Collects vol. 1 #1-4. - WorldCat *'X-O Manowar, vol. 1: By the Sword' - Collects vol. 3 #1-4. - *'X-O Manowar, vol. 2: Enter Ninjak' - Collects vol. 3 #5-8. - *'X-O Manowar, vol. 3: Planet Death' - Collects vol. 3 #9-14. - *'X-O Manowar, vol. 4: Homecoming' - Collects vol. 3 #15-18. - *'X-O Manowar, vol. 5: At War With Unity' - Collects vol. 3 #19-22. - *'X-O Manowar, vol. 6: Prelude to Armor Hunters' - Collects vol. 3 #23-25. - *'X-O Manowar, vol. 7: Armor Hunters' - Collects vol. 3 #26-29. - *'X-O Manowar, vol. 8: Enter: Armorines' - Collects vol. 3 #30-32 & 0. - *'X-O Manowar, vol. 9: Dead Hand' - Collects vol. 3 #33-37. - *'X-O Manowar, vol. 10: Exodus' - Collects vol. 3 #38-42. - *'X-O Manowar, vol. 11: The Kill List' - Collects vol. 3 #43-45, 25th Anniversary Special & X-O Manowar: Commander Trill #0. - *'X-O Manowar, vol. 12: Long Live the King' - Collects vol. 3 #47-50. - *'X-O Manowar, vol. 13: Succession and Other Tales' - Collects vol. 3 Annual 2016, plus 4001 A.D.: X-O Manowar #1 & Book of Death: Fall of X-O Manowar #1 - *'X-O Manowar, vol. 1: Soldier' - Collects vol. 4 #1-3. - *'X-O Manowar, vol. 2: General' - Collects vol. 4 #4-6. - *'X-O Manowar, vol. 3: Emperor' - Collects vol. 4 #7-9. - *'X-O Manowar, vol. 4: Visigoth' - Collects vol. 4 #11-14. - *'X-O Manowar, vol. 5: Barbarians' - Collects vol. 4 #15-18. - *'X-O Manowar, vol. 6: Agent' - Collects vol. 4 #19-22. - *'X-O Manowar, vol. 7: Hero' - Collects vol. 4 #23-26. - Hardcovers *'X-O Manowar: Birth' - Collects vol. 1 #0-6. - *'X-O Manowar Classic Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #0-30, plus X-O Database #1, Secrets of the Valiant Universe #1, and Armorines #0. - *'X-O Manowar Deluxe Edition, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 3 #1-14. - *'X-O Manowar Deluxe Edition, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 3 #15-22, plus Unity vol. 2 #1-4. - *'X-O Manowar Deluxe Edition, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 3 #23-29, plus Armor Hunters #1-4. - *'X-O Manowar Deluxe Edition, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 3 #30-42, 0, & 25th Anniversary Special. - *'X-O Manowar Deluxe Edition, vol. 5' - Collects vol. 3 #43-50 & Annual 2016, plus X-O Manowar: Commander Trill #0, 4001 A.D.: X-O Manowar #1 & Book of Death: Fall of X-O Manowar #1. - *'X-O Manowar by Matt Kindt Deluxe Edition, Book One' - Collects vol. 4 #1-14. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Created by: Jim Shooter, Steve Englehart, Bob Layton, & Barry Windsor-Smith. Volume 4 Writer: Matt Kindt. Artist: Juan Jose Ryp. Covers: Kenneth Rocafort. Volume 5 Writer: Dennis "Hopeless" Hallum. Artist: Emilio Laiso. Covers: Christian Ward. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-68, 1992-1996 (Valiant) * Volume 2: #1-21, 1997-1999 (Acclaim/Valiant) * Volume 3: #1-50, 2012-2016 (Valiant) * Volume 4: #1-26, 2017-2019 (Valiant) * Volume 5: #1- , 2019-present (Valiant) Future Publication Dates News & Features Links *Valiant Entertainment - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero Category:Science Fiction